Home
by biababy88
Summary: Love sensory


_**Author's Note: First I want to apologize for the mistakes of language, I drag my English that is very different from my native language, Italian.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please review**_

She left me, Meredith welcomed me back into your house, I spent sleepless nights staring at the ceiling of my room wondering where she was, what he was doing and if she was okay.

Three months later she returned, she wanted to talk, but I could not and did not want to talk to her, not without hurting her without hurting her, how she hurt me

We lived in Meredith's house as two strangers, she was back to Seattle Grace after Derek returned her job, yet I could not even look at she.

One night Friday I arrived early at home, was tired, exhausted, it would not stop at Joe, took a shower and went straight to my room, no wanted to know if she was home.

I heard my door open, without looking at her I felt her presence in the dark, She closed the door behind her without saying a word and came towards me.

I could hear her, dragging out there, slipping out of his pants and socks, and then she slid under the covers with me. I could feel his body heat immediately, but was too sleepy to care and let my eyelids close. She was quiet and almost made a dent in the mattress I did not feel imposed upon everyone.

I was stuck. I could go, but I really do not want to, mostly because I was not uncomfortable. I was filled with warmth and as I came slowly to consciousness, I realized that someone was nestled in my armpit, leg between my fingers played with the calf tucked under my arm tangled in my chest. I could feel the hairs on the arm that encircled her, and her soft breathing ghost in my collarbone. I could tell she was asleep and I could tell that I had been involved in a similar way to his back during the night.

My fingers were resting on his arm, and I quietly moved my hand to be totally against her skin. My palm was resting on her now, my fingers wrapped loosely around his arm, and I let him travel to lazily stroking the skin, feeling the curve of her so well in my hand. Over the shoulder, the slight curve of her neck, and back down on his shoulder, down along his ribs, during the hem of his shirt to rest on his waist. The perfectly formed small indent to let my fingers rest there while I contemplated how soft and wonderful it felt.

Her leg moved, rubbing her thigh gently yet fully mine, creating a gentle rubbing it felt almost therapeutic. She turned her back, her lips parted, and his hand fell from my chest to lie on her stomach. I tracked down the arm, fingers down, covering them with my hand and again she seemed to fit perfectly against me, every dip and hit my hand perfectly and completely resolve against it.

I stuck my hand in hers, sliding belly, touching the skin that was still under the covers and not under the blouse more. It was incredibly good and I felt the dip of his navel. I could not trace around it with my finger, being careful not to be too light to suit her. I rubbed my hand slowly across your skin smooth, unconsciously, going lower until I could feel the line of panties under my hand.

I could not remember most of the hurt and anger that had inhabited my mind and heart the past few months, it took me slip my hand on her skin felt so accomplished at this time. The operation was almost innocent sleep, and she was so relaxed while she slept. I was so grateful for her approachability. I would never do anything to hurt her. I was not like her, I slipped my hands on it, almost like a massage, and she was asleep.

Until she obviously had not slept more.

His breathing had changed - it was quieter now, although not as fast - and raised his hand covering mine as I continued to travel over her body slowly. The palm slid over my hand to my forearm, to my biceps, and then jumped onto my chest. She cast her hand on my body, sliding over my skin, slowly, slowly, on my chest, stroking my collarbone, below the line between, slowly walking towards my navel.

So she did what I had - slowly circled my navel with a fingertip - before putting his palm warm against my stomach. She slipped her hand and covered the top of my hip, into the void just before returning to the middle where she pressed her hand against me, moving it back to my chest, and then sliding the elastic of underwear.

Again she slid her hand up to my chest, and then it rolled for me so it was wrapped around me, only this time his leg was thrown over my hip. I risked a look at her, his face was inches from my peaceful, eyes closed, lips parted. I closed my eyes again, and her hand flew to my jaw, now exploring the lines on my face and neck. Quietly, gently, without a word or a confirmation, we're discovering each other.

As she turned to me, I faced it, and I let my hand on his hip trip to meet her back. She had a tight little body, and even his skin seemed to be the most amazing silky soft.

She touched my mouth. His fingers caressed every angle little, little cleft in his chin and the corners of my mouth, the little indentation between the nose and upper lip.

While I was suffering from extremely gentle caress, feel it move a little, and then pushed my head forward and brushed his lips across mine. His lips were still separated and soft with sleep, but she never kiss me. She just touched my lips with hers, rubbing them slowly from left to right for a second before she moved. She pushed herself and calmly stroked my face with her lips and her nose, her fingertips resting so gently on my jaw.

I was speechless and almost breathless. I was surprised with this operation and had absolutely no experience to compare. His fingers traced my ears, touching my wolves and following the path of light skin behind. She opened her hand and the fingers of the wind in my hair as the palm of his hand slid down my neck, asking me to close again.

I felt helpless. I so wanted to rape her, and I still burned to see what she would do next so I did nothing. My own hands by simply rubbing the skin smooth, reveling in their vicinity.

I could feel her breath on my lips again, and then, as I was thinking about kissing her, I felt his tongue gently touch and explore my mouth. Again, she was not kissing, but tasting and discovering. I was still, my hands no longer move, my breathing slowed, and every ounce of concentration was focused on how the language movement closely and felt like he was dancing around my mouth. I experimentally extended my own language in their direction, restricting myself to swallow with my mouth, and shyly, her lips tasted and sucked me for a moment before taking my lower lip into her mouth and do the same.

I did not want to stop this game of competition, but I was seriously dominate me with the sensation of mouth and tongue. I had just decided to dive into my mouth against hers, when his hand slipped around the cup my ass, while she simultaneously move again.

I was stuck right now between her thighs, leaning against the hottest part of your body and after a second, I felt the slightest rotation of the hips against me.

Why was she here? in my bed? I thought it best not to question anything not to ruin everything, so I imitated her, hesitantly, slowly, with a bit of pressure. I cupped my hand on her bottom and squeezed me against her. Her lips tightened further for the briefest moment and then his hand on my stomach again, fell into my underwear, avoiding my aching hard on behalf of my thigh, my hip bone, and then, gloriously, my bag.

She covered my hand, my balls rolling around your fingers gently probing and then surrounded my cock gently with your fingers. She ran her hand up and down, slowly and carefully, and, above all, silent.

And yet there is no kissing.

Again, I imitated. I stuck my hand into her panties, consciously divert my attention from his sex to touch her thigh, to slide over your hips, and finally to settle into its softness delicate. My fingers curled a minimum and lips parted, revealing a sweltering humidity that helped my fingertips to slide against it.

And now, finally, she kissed me.

The mouth shut about my softly, as if we were not consummate such exploitation painfully slow, as if we were not fighting the shackles of self-restraint. As if she was not a funeral pyre of moisture, ready and waiting. His mouth was hot, perfect and complete in his kiss - lips, wet and smooth tongue sliding and seducing my mouth on his seduction.

As she led me quietly insane with the most erotic kiss of my life, her hand squeezed my throbbing erection, and caressed her deliciously continue making my toes curl and flex my hips in preparation. I wanted so I felt like I was about to explode.

Again, I followed. I stroked it gently, slowly, letting my finger in his dive and then back out, massaging around her soft folds, sliding over her clitoris and then falling again to scrub every inch of her warm soft skin.

His hands pushed my underwear until she got the belt on her fingers and she deftly slid down my legs when I raised my hips. She ran her foot up and down my legs, rubbing me so soft and perfect as she had with her hands. As ever there was one part of it that do not fit perfectly against me.

Raising my hand slightly, I pushed her panties, slipping them over his hips, sliding over the curve of her buttocks, excited with the way his hips arched off the bed so that the fabric slip. She pushed them off their feet and then put a hand on my chest to push me away. I regretted losing touch, but was pleased to see her remove her shirt and pulling the covers aside.

His eyes met mine, I got lost in its deep chocolate as the first time she opened her arms to me, asking me to settle into it. This time, I was greeted by both feet sliding up the backs of my legs, opening her body to make room for me. I think not. I could not speak. His hands slipped from my shoulders to my ribs, and then down on my back, and finally, his fingers curled around my bottom to pull me to wherever she wanted.

My penis fell against her and felt amazing. She was so wet that I slid between her folds flat and enjoyed the warmth wet before sliding his hand down her body to position myself. When I'd just make sense of her body, her feet and pushed her hips up and I was involved with her.

I took her face in my hands and looked into his eyes. I heard the groans of the lower and then immediately questioned me about whether I actually heard something. I was full of sensations and fully fenced with his body. Our hearts were flattened against each other and she was pushing her hips against me.

I caressed his face and lowered my lips to hers, where we began to get into the juicy kisses again. I withdrew a little and slid back and felt his body move.

Again, I pulled back a little more this time, and fingers tight and pulled me back into it. The palms flat against me and I could feel his hips moving to pull back when I pulled back and then they bowed to me when I slipped back to her. We remain so in silence, slowly and deliberately, deliciously our bodies slide against one another, and then his hands pressed me more.

I felt a thrill go through me more aggressive in its movement, and I moved a little faster with my hips. His fingers clenched against me, and she forced her hips up towards me. I heard another little moan from her, and her lips became more urgent in my. At the same time, I could feel her spread her legs wider, curving over the hips up to my hand until I felt I was much deeper inside her.

She was beautiful - her chocolate eyes, her hair a wild flame behind her, his hands and demandingly urgently ask me anymore.

So I gave what I had.

My lips brushed occasionally burrowing my face down between the shoulder and head to suck on your skin when I could not breathe. When she pushed against me, circled my hips against hers. Our bodies were tightly pressed together, moving inexorably towards release, and then she whispered in my ear, "Oh Alex ... Do not stop. "

I could not. I would not.

Her hips pushed up to me and I could feel his hands desperately pulling me to her now. I moved against her, and her away from her, my body feeling the same tension I felt in your hands. His lips were occasionally touching mine, her tongue teasing me with their little darts and licks, and then I groaned, nearly silent, small but deep sounds escaped my throat as I pushed deeper inside her, desperately crushing my pelvis against hers.

She was absolutely motionless, but his voice struggled to emerge. I just heard a guttural groan through his closed lips, and then she kissed me in a frenzy, their sounds no longer contained by attacking her body against me, my back as she thrashed pull against each other in our satisfaction.

"Oh my God ... Oh! ... Alex ... Yes!" she sighed, eyes closed, lying eyelashes lightly against his face.

I kissed her at length, with longing and repressed love in my chest, and she kissed him back as our bodies relaxed. We are surrounded himself completely in silence and still am, I moved beside her and held her close, I looked again at the ceiling of my room and closed my eyes ... I was home.


End file.
